


I feel like prey (I feel like praying)

by aryablakes



Series: drabbles! [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Blood dripping down her face she walked.She thought of them.The grief, past and present.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane/Tara Maclay, Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: drabbles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790
Kudos: 7





	I feel like prey (I feel like praying)

Blood dripping down her face she walked.

She thought of them.

The grief, past and present.

A girl, with blonde hair, and strength Faith had never seen in anyone before.

They had been partners for a short while.

Killing things left and right, finding food and semi-safe places to sleep for the night.

They were a well oiled machine.

But, as everyone still alive knows, no good thing lasts forever.

She left Faith,- found this guy, he had a girl, she was nuts though, even Faith could tell, and the blonde never came back.

A little while after her, there was this beautiful little redhead.

She claimed that, before the world died, she prayed to gods and goddesses Faith had never heard of.

She died too.

Faith went home one day after getting dinner for the both of them,- rabbit, and found her, in their bathtub, head covered in blood, hands pressed together, as if she'd been praying in her last moments.

Faith didn't believe in anything she couldn't see, not then, not now, but she always hoped that girl had safe passage to the next world.

That she was happy still.

That she was okay.

Her newest grief was a woman she met a few months ago.

They were starting up a good.thing, the girl was amazing at herbalism and had some natural medicine, which was nice.

She was great at finding food and knew her way around traps.

She was beautiful, Faith knew she liked her.

Things always went wrong when Faith got feelings.

Nothing got past her.

Not until she met Faith.

And then, the next thing Faith knew, she was in her cabin, bleeding out from a bite, she didn't even know she had.

Not until Faith pointed it out.

She tried so hard.

Begged her to try natural remedies on herself.

But the woman just said 'no'.

So Faith stopped pressing, she learned as much as she could about herbalism and natural medicine.

Until the woman became hysterical, begging for Faith to kill her, begging her, to not let her be brought back, to not become one of those awful things.

Faith couldn't do it.

Faith tried so hard, she had killed so many other walkers in her time, but she just couldn't.

So she ran away.

Weeks and weeks of her running, trying to stay safe and not go back to the place she thought of as home, for a brief while.

Walking around, she didn't see any walkers, just a dirt path, up to a house.

Once Faith got a look at the house, she turned and threw up on the side of the dirt path.

Seeing the house she thought of as home, she was so sure the woman was gone.

She hoped.

Her being dead did nothing to change the pain and guilt Faith would feel if she had to kill her.

If she ignored her last wish, and then did it after.

Faith never would be able to forgive herself.

She'd rather be struck down by the woman she came to love, than ruin her finally memory, like that.

With that thought fresh in her mind.

Faith walked up to the house.

With a determined push, she opened the door, and,- for the first time in her life, prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> title is prey by the neighborhood
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
